Рико Айда
|kanji = 相田 リコ |gender = Женский |age = 17 |height = 156 см |birthday = 5 Февраля, Водолей |blood type = А (II) |team = Сейрин |job = Тренер |talent = Сканирование потенциала тела |first appearance manga = Глава 1 |first appearance anime = Эпизод 1 |anime voice = Чива Сайто |vomic voice = Аюми Фуджимура }} Рико Айда (相田 リコ, Aida Riko) - тренер баскетбольного клуба Старшей Школы Сейрин. Ее отец - Кагетора Айда - ранее входил в национальную баскетбольную сборную Японии, сейчас руководит Спортивным Центром. Приходя на работу к отцу и наблюдая за спортсменами, еще с детства Рика открыла в себе талант "сканирования" (оценка способностей и потенциала тела). Внешность У Рико выразительные карие глаза и прямые волосы карамельного цвета, не очень длинные, но постепенно отрастающие к Зимнему Кубка. Два года назад, она обрезала волосы по неизвестным причинам. Сейчас он укладывает челку на левую сторону, закалывая ее несколькими заколками. Иногда на тренировках собирает волосы в маленький хвост. Перед финалом Зимнему Кубка Рика попросила Хьюга подстричь ее отросшие волосы. спросил у нее Зимнего кубка, Riko спросил Хьюга, чтобы остригли ей волосы, опять же, возвращаясь к своей прежней короткой стрижкой.Kuroko no Basuke: Глава 229, Стр. 3 Согласно анализу Сацуки Момои у Рико второй размер груди. Она всегда видела в своей школе наряд, который белая рубашка с черным свитером над ним. Она также носит белый, короткую юбку и матрос галстук. Из-за нее быть тренер баскетбольной команды, она имеет розовый свисток привязан вокруг ее шеи с вешалки. Она иногда носит повседневную одежду с медведем и надписью '' Кума '' (медведь) на нем. She is always seen in her school outfit, that is a white shirt with a black sweater over it. She also wears a white, short skirt and a sailor necktie. Because of her being the coach of the basketball team, she has a pink whistle tied around her neck with a hanger. She sometimes wears casual clothes with a bear and the word Kuma (bear) on it. Личность Riko cares much for her team, but doesn't hesitate to submit them to killer-training. Or to be exact, because Riko cares for them, she is not afraid to push the team to the very last and force themselves to exert their strength even when past their limit. In order to motivate them, Riko often threatens to double, triple or even quadruple their training menus.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 53, page 5Kuroko no Basuke chapter 94, page 5 All in all, she is very determined for her team to win and as her job as the coach, she actually enjoys raising them up and bringing out the best in them. История Способности Не умея играть в баскетбол непосредственно на площадке, Рико Айда отличительно хороша в тренерской стратегии, разработке программ спортивных тренировок и упражнений. Имеет хорошие навыки и в перевязке, фиксации суставов, как например, в случае перебинтовывания колена Киеши.Kuroko no Basuke: Глава 100, Стр. 18 Сканирование Интересные факты , ранние концепции персонажа Рико]] *На первом опросе на популярность Рико была на 9-м месте с 561 голосами, на втором этапе заняла 11 место (453 голоса). На данный момент находится на 22-м месте с 390 голосами. *По результатам прошлогодних школьных тестов Рикр - вторая ученица из 300.Kuroko no Basuke: Глава 37, Стр. 11 *В аниме видно, как Рико едет на своем желтом скутере в желтом шлеме. *Согласно Энциклопедии Персонажей: **Ее девиз: "Не бросай слов на ветер". **Ее любимая еда - сельдерей, а также рис с овощами. **Ее хобби - видео игры (в основном симуляторы и головоломки). **Ее особый навык - вязание. *Рико - вице-президент Студенческого Совета Школы Сейрин. *Как стало понятно из небольшого дополнительного рассказа, Рико унаследовала полную неспособность к приготовлению еды от своей матери. *Из рубрики Вопросы и Ответы стало известно, что: **Вне баскетбольного клуба у Рико есть подруги, но их очень немного. **Единственного из игроков, кого Рико называет по имени - это Киеши, так как раньше они встречались. **На вопрос, как можно назвать способность Рико, Фуджимаки ответил "Анализирующий Глаз". Нарисованная Рико, сказала что это звучит очень грубо. Ссылки Навигация en:Riko Aida es:Riko Aida ja:相田リコ zh:相田里子 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Старшая Школа Сейрин Категория:Тренеры